Chapter 11
by Riley Bernard
Summary: This is the M rated chapter 11 of Dirty Little Secret, published separately because I did not want to change the rating of DLS. This is just plotless smut though, so if you haven't been reading DLS - not a problem. You can still enjoy.


**So I really didn't want to change the rating of **_**Dirty Little Secret**_** from K+ to M. I didn't think that was fair to do at this point. But, considering that it has been a pretty emotional trip thus far, and the last couple chapters were a little on the dark and twisty side, I wanted to have a some fun and continue where Chapter 10 left off.**

**If you have not been reading **_**Dirty Little Secret**_** and you just stopped by to enjoy some shameless smut, fear not. You definitely don't need to have read **_**Dirty Little Secret**_** to enjoy this chapter!**

Callie and Arizona were settled comfortably on the living room couch, Callie leaning back against the armrest and Arizona straddling her lap. Callie's hands raked along the blonde's back as Arizona's body moved up and down, in time with their kisses, her hands tangled in her wife's hair.

They had been making out on the couch in a fairly PG style for nearly twenty minutes when Callie's actions became bolder, and she slipped her hands under the blonde's shirt and continued drawing patterns on bare skin.

Arizona smiled at the increased contact, and moved to suck Callie's bottom lip into her mouth. She tugged at the lip gently with her teeth, but released it immediately when Callie's hands roamed from the safety of her back around to cup her breasts through her bra.

"Callie…" she warned.

"What?" Callie asked, moving to suck on Arizona's collarbone.

"Sofia is in the room," Arizona reminded her wife, moving her body half-heartedly away from Callie's eager lips.

"Mmm, Sofia is asleep," Callie replied, slipping her hands from Arizona's breasts, around to her back and pulling her body back towards her mouth.

As Callie's lips reattached themselves to Arizona's pulse point, the blonde turned her head to look at the playpen and confirmed that Sofia was, in fact, asleep.

Pulling back again Arizona said, "I don't care if she's asleep Calliope, I can't have sex when our daughter is in the room."

"We have other rooms," Callie retorted softly as she kissed a trail up Arizona's neck. "Liiike, the bedroom," she suggested, sucking Arizona's earlobe into her mouth. "And we have so many great things in there. Like a bed." She traced her tongue along the shell of Arizona's ear. "And a baby monitor," she added, biting down on the lobe.

Arizona hissed at the sensation but shook her head. "She never sleeps for long enough," Arizona tried to reason, but she was having trouble staying focused as Callie's hands slid from her back, down into her jeans and panties and cupped her bare ass. "You'll just get me all hot and bothered and then she'll wake up and we'll have to stop and I'll have to take a cold shower."

Callie dug her fingers into the blonde's ass and Arizona moaned. "I don't like your attitude missy," Callie hissed, relaxing her fingers before digging them in again. "We are not only having sex when the baby's not here. I am not okay with that."

She raked her nails up and down Arizona's ass; a move she knew always drove her wife crazy.

"Callie," Arizona breathed, dropping her head against the Latina's shoulder.

"Callie wants to have sex," the brunette smirked. Knowing Arizona was too turned on at this point to say no, Callie added, "The more time you spend out here thinking about it, the less time we have in there." She gestured to the bedroom.

It was as if a light switched on in Arizona's brain. She jumped down from Callie's lap and grabbed her wife's shirt, pulling her up from the couch and latching her lips onto the Latina's. Without releasing her hold on Callie's shirt or lips, she began backing towards the bedroom, dragging Callie along with her. Entering the room, Callie kicked the door shut behind them and Arizona roughly shoved her up against it the second it closed.

Their clothes practically fell off they were both naked so quickly, although Callie wasn't entirely sure how that had happened as she was fairly certain Arizona's mouth had never lost contact with hers. Not one to question nakedness however, Callie grasped both of Arizona's wrists and backed her towards the bed. The blonde tipped over backwards when the backs of her knees made contact with the mattress and Callie tumbled gently on top of her, never releasing her wife's wrists from her firm grasp.

Placing the blonde's hands above her head, Callie began a trail of open-mouthed kisses down the Arizona's body, halting in the valley between her breasts. Moving to Arizona's left breast, Callie's tongue danced along the edge of the areola, circling closer and closer to the nipple before finally sucking the hardened bead into her mouth.

Arizona arched her back and struggled to free her hands, tugging her arms downwards and twisting her body, trying to wiggle free. In response, Callie simply hooked her legs around Arizona's and securely pinned the flailing limbs to the bed.

"Mmmgh, Callie," Arizona whined, desperate to touch her wife in some way. Any way.

Callie released Arizona's nipple and chuckled. "No… You didn't want to have sex. I did. So we're doing this my way."

Arizona shook her head. "But I gave you what you wanted, now you should give me what I want," she said, trying futilely to free her hands. "And I want to touch you."

Callie raised an eyebrow. "You think Sofia is the only reason I'd walk away? Either by play by my rules, or you _will _be needing that cold shower."

Arizona considered Callie's threat for a moment before deciding that it was idle. There was no way Callie could walk away right now. She had to be just as turned on as the blonde was.

Deciding to call Callie on her bluff, Arizona said, "No," and made another valiant tug of her arms, trying to free them from Callie's grasp.

Callie tilted her head to the side at Arizona's defiance. "Fine," she said. She released Arizona's wrists and climbed off of the blonde, crawling over to the other side of the bed.

"Callie," Arizona said, rolling onto her stomach when the Latina disappeared from her view. "What… what are you doing?" the blonde stuttered when her wife returned to her line of sight.

Callie was sitting, propped against the headboard, one hand tweaking a nipple while the other hand ran lazily along her glistening outer lips. Callie shrugged. "I just said I wanted to have sex. I didn't say it had to be with you."

"Callie," Arizona said exasperatedly, reaching for her wife, but Callie pushed her hand away.

"Nope, you wanna have sex with me, you do it my way," Callie stated firmly. "Otherwise I'll be just fine on my own."

Arizona hated to lose, but when Callie slid one finger inside herself and moaned the blonde felt her resolve crack. Heaving an exaggerated sigh, Arizona flipped back over onto her back and grabbed a firm hold on the headboard. "Fine, I won't touch."

A devilish grin appeared on Callie's face as she climbed back on top of her wife. "Good girl," she smirked. "I knew you'd come around."

No longer needing to secure her wife's wrists, Callie's hands were now free to roam about the blonde's body. As Callie initiated a deep kiss, her hands began slowly working Arizona back up to her previous state of arousal. It didn't take long. As Callie's tongue teased the sensitive spot just above the blonde's pulse point, where the corner of her jaw met her neck, her hands began massaging her wife's perfect breasts. Her strong fingers kneaded the flesh, while her thumb swiped closer and closer to the hardening buds. When Callie gently tugged on both nipples Arizona arched her back and moaned.

Callie smirked and moved down the blonde's body, taking one nipple between her teeth while her hand continued its ministrations of the other breast. The Latina sucked the nipple gently, tantalizing the sensitive bud before she began stroking it with her tongue, up and down, side to side and then in continuous, swirling circles that caused Arizona to whimper.

Switching her attention to the other breast, Callie slowly drew her tongue across the blonde's areola, letting it drift teasingly over her nipple before fastening her lips around the bud, drawing it lightly into her mouth and pressing her tongue against it. Callie lashed her tongue over Arizona's nipple, loving the feeling of the erect nub under her tongue. She let her tongue flutter against it and was rewarded when another desperate whimper escaped her wife's lips.

"Callie," Arizona whispered.

"Yes?" Callie replied playfully, releasing the blonde's nipple from her mouth.

"Lower," Arizona urged, lifting her hips of the bed.

"Lower?" Callie repeated the blonde's plea as a question. She drew a single finger down her wife's body, starting and the nape of her neck, through the valley of her breasts, down her stomach, and quickly through her slit, brushing lightly against Arizona's clit causing her hips to jump.

"Yes," Arizona answered. "Down. Go lower."

"Say please," Callie taunted and Arizona shot her a dirty look and shook her head.

Callie shrugged and returned her attention to the nipple she had just abandoned, sucking the bud firmly into her mouth and vibrating her tongue against the tip, a move that would be the downfall of Arizona every time.

After only a few moments of this intense sensation on her already sensitive nipple Arizona caved. "Agh, please. Please Callie, please."

Callie let the bud drop from her mouth and murmured, "There's your manners," as she made her way further down Arizona's body. When she came level with her wife's soft, trimmed blonde mound, Callie ran her mouth over it and Arizona whimpered loudly. Callie wasn't surprised to find how wet her wife was, her slit glistened openly and her hips lifted slightly even at her gentle touch.

The Latina couldn't help looking up at Arizona and found the blonde watching her. Her hands still gripped tightly to the headboard, her face flushed, her chest heaving slightly and there was open desire in her beautiful eyes.

Callie lightly stroked a fingertip over Arizona's slit, teasing the opening as she leaned in and her tongue traced lazy circles around the blonde's clit. The Latina sucked at her wife's clit slightly, dipping a finger into her, causing Arizona to bite her lip and whimpered loudly. Arizona's whimpers were a sound Callie loved, and she sank her finger into the second knuckle, hoping to coax the sound out of her wife again.

"Mgghhh," Arizona moaned, twisting her hips subtly and Callie slipped her finger out, letting the blonde watch as she slowly sucked the digit into her mouth, tasting her wife before easing her slippery finger back inside.

Arizona groaned softly, her hips bucking slightly as Callie's finger teased her, breaking the eye contact she'd been holding with her wife to throw her head back against the pillow.

Callie slid her finger back out, sucking it clean once again and worked it back inside, loving the way Arizona gripped her and feeling both triumphant and incredibly aroused as she watched the blonde's head lolling back and forth on the pillow as she shuddered, moaning as Callie pumped her in a steady rhythm and gripping the headboard even tighter.

The moans grew louder when Callie returned her mouth to Arizona's throbbing clit. She added a second finger, and began massaging her wife's inner walls, twisting and spreading her fingers before swirling them around, stirring the growing wetness.

"Mgghhh, fuck… fuck," Arizona panted as her body shuddered. She released the headboard with one hand and tangled it in Callie's hair, desperate to keep her in place as the Latina's tongue was alternating between gently sliding the blonde's clit up and down and vibrating directly on the tip.

Callie was past caring where the blonde's hands were however, as Arizona continued to writhe under her. "Fuck… Cal… Mgghhh, I love you… fuck… fuck," Arizona cursed as Callie's fingers pumped a steady rhythm and her tongue relentlessly attacked her clit.

"Uhhnnn!" Arizona moaned, her legs kicking slightly, her walls fluttering and gripping the fingers still buried within her as she came hard, coating Callie's hand with her juices.

Callie kept up the rhythm of her fingers and her methodical sucking; keeping the orgasm riding high until she felt the telltale spasm in Arizona's stomach that warned her that the blonde's pleasure would shortly turn to pain. Removing her mouth and hand, Arizona whimpered and Callie slipped her hands underneath the blonde and began stroking her still trembling ass, watching her wife's face until she saw Arizona's eyes lazily flutter open.

"See how good things can be when you just do as you're told," Callie teased, climbing back up her wife's body and placing a gentle kiss to her temple before lying down beside her.

"Mmhmm," Arizona nodded against Callie's shoulder, still too spent to properly lift her head.

"I love you," Callie added, running her hand soothingly up and down Arizona's back.

"I love you too," Arizona replied, propping her chin up on Callie's chest and looking her wife in the eye. The two women stared lovingly at each other for a moment before Arizona smiled and moved to place a kiss to the spot her chin had been resting.

Kissing her way down the brunette's body, Arizona bypassed Callie's breasts entirely, knowing how aroused Callie became from taking on a dominant role.

Spreading Callie's legs almost roughly, Arizona slid her tongue along the length of Callie's slit. The Latina sighed with relief. She'd been afraid Arizona might try to extract some form of revenge by teasing her and was pleasantly surprised when her wife got right to business. Little did she know that revenge was exactly what Arizona had in mind, she just wasn't going to retrieve it in the way Callie anticipated.

Again Arizona ran her tongue firmly over Callie's slit, feeling her wife twitch in response. Arizona's tongue softened, and she caressed her wife's lips, easing them open with her fingers and sliding her tongue deep into her wife.

"Yesss," Callie moaned, but the moment the word escaped her lips Arizona withdrew her tongue, hardening it and stabbing at the Latina's clit roughly. Callie jerked with a startled gasp, her thighs gripping tightly around Arizona's head as she reacted to the blonde's firmness.

Arizona grabbed her wife's legs, gripping them strongly as she attacked her wife's sex, lashing it with her tongue, stabbing and darting here and there. The blonde knew Callie's every weakness. She knew where to flutter her tongue to make her wife jerk, where to stab it to make the Latina gasp and where to suck to drive her completely over the edge.

Callie's body trembled as Arizona pushed her tongue back inside the Latina's slick channel and the blonde settled her mouth on her wife fully, her lips teasing and caressing Callie's slit as her tongue pushed deeper still. The blonde stroked her tongue relentlessly in and out, letting it swirl against Callie's opening each time she pushed it in. The intense pace had Callie gripping the sheets tightly, almost hard enough to make her knuckles white, and her legs twitching despite Arizona's firm hold on them.

Callie came brutally fast, with a strangled yelp, her whole body jerking and spasming. She had expected Arizona to tease, but instead the blonde had brought her to one of the most intense orgasms she'd ever felt in under two minutes.

As Callie came down from her high, she greedily wound her hand into Arizona's hair and whispered, "Don't stop."

Arizona smirked triumphantly. She knew Callie had been expecting her to drag it out, and she was completely unprepared for their fun to be over. Arizona hesitated a moment longer before Callie pleaded again.

"Please, more…"

Callie's fingers gripped tighter in the blonde's hair, willing her wife to stay in place. Arizona leaned in, and her tongue stroked her once, then twice, but this time it was warm, soft and loving as she slid over Callie's opening, grazing her still sensitive clit.

"Oh god, Arizona," Callie moaned. "Yes… Arizona, yes… More."

Arizona shuddered from the pure lust of Callie's words, and gently slipped her hands under her wife's ass. As Arizona licked deeper Callie shuddered and her fingers softened within her wife's hair. She didn't remove them, but let her hand rest almost limply on Arizona's head, her fingers gently tangled in blonde curls.

Arizona's tongue spiralled and swirled in and out of Callie's wetness as she feasted on her wife's sex, greedily sucking and slurping at her soft lips and laving the moist, slick inner flesh.

This time Arizona built Callie up slowly, her hands massaging the Latina's ass as she pulled her gently towards her eager mouth. As the brunette's body began to tense again and Arizona sensed Callie's second orgasm, she slowed her strokes, delivering long, luxurious licks along the length of Callie's slit before she flattened her tongue against the sensitive bud.

"Coming… Arizona, I'm coming," Callie moaned, and Arizona rode her through her orgasm, keeping a steady pressure on Callie's clit before pulling her mouth away, and lowering the Latina's hips back to the bed.

As Arizona crawled back up the bed, her knee accidently grazed Callie's super sensitive mound and the Latina shuddered deeply at the contact.

"Sorry," the blonde apologized, coming to rest beside her wife.

Callie shook her head. "Oh, god, don't be sorry. That was amazing," she said, wrapping her arms around her wife and pulling her closer.

Arizona placed a firm kiss on Callie's lips and smiled. "I love you."

Callie smiled back. "I love you too."

They lay together for a little over 5 minutes before Arizona caught sight of the clock.

"Oh my god, we've been in here that long?" she cried. "How is she still asleep?"

"She's the perfect baby," Callie joked.

"Her schedule's gonna be all messed up now," Arizona whined. "She won't want her afternoon nap, which means she'll fall asleep early tonight which means she'll be up super early tomorrow," Arizona rambled.

"Are you seriously complaining right now?" Callie asked.

"No," Arizona shook her head. "I'll get up early if the trade-off is sex like that. I just feel bad, messing with her schedule."

"She'll be okay," Callie shrugged as they made their way from the bedroom.

Entering the living room, both mothers were surprised to find Sofia wide-awake, happily amusing herself with her stuffed chicken.

"You're awake!" Arizona said, shocked, as Callie lifted the baby out of the playpen.

"I told you we had the perfect baby," Callie grinned as she blew a raspberry on a giggling Sofia's stomach. "You woke up but you kept quiet because you knew that your mommies were _very_ busy _getting _busy."

"Callie," Arizona admonished.

"What, it's not like she understands," Callie laughed.

"I'm not worried about her understanding," Arizona chuckled. "I'm worried about the day she starts repeating these things to Mark. We'll never hear the end of it."

"Oh god, you're right," Callie gasped. "Cone of silence, kid," she added to Sofia.

Arizona smiled as she remembered the reason she and Callie had begun making out on the couch in the first place. Because she'd needed a distraction from the events of the morning. Because she'd needed her own cone of silence, so to speak. She smiled again. Yes, they might have the perfect baby, but Arizona was also pretty sure she had the perfect wife too.

**Wooo! All done. Hope you made it to the end, and I hope I didn't lose anyone who hasn't been reading **_**Dirty Little Secret**_**. And if by chance you find that your interest has been piqued, this is the URL to chapter 1: www. fanfiction .net/s/7919599/1/Dirty_Little_Secret (but no spaces around fanfiction. I'm not sure why the site put them there)**

**I know. Shameless plug there. My apologies ;)**

**Leave me a review if you have a little time. I'd love to know what you thought of this as a chapter and/or as a stand-alone piece. **


End file.
